Quahogs new resident
by Dragonlord0
Summary: Quahog gets a new resident one who's extremely wealthy and sets his eyes on Meg Griffin and gives her a total makeover. Watch as Quahog is turned into a town of idiots into something new. Oc Character Multiverse Meg. Harem Lemons and Girl on Girl action with American Dad and Cleveland show crossover. Also lots of Erotic scenes added in later chapters Possible multi crossover harem
1. The Meeting

Chapter 1 The meeting

The Griffin Family was in the living room watching TV as usual.

"Good evening I'm Tom Tucker." Tom said on the Tv.

"And I'm Diane Simmons in local news a new Casino is being built in Quahog by an extremely wealthy family. And adding to the fact that anyone over the age of 16 in Quahog can gamble now the casino welcome young gamblers to test their luck." Diane said.

"Hey Lois we should go and check this place out might get lucky there." Peter said.

"Peter I don't know who's going to watch Chris and Stewie?" Lois asked.

"I'll stay I'm not really that much a fan on new Casino's after what happened last week." Brian said not caring really.

"Well alight. Meg you want to come with?" Lois asked her daughter despite Peter's protest.

"Anything is better then staying here all day." Meg said.

Later

"Wow." Lois said seeing the inside of the Casino was panted with ancient Greek drawings and statues on the inside.

"HA! I win again." A male voice said catching Meg's attention and blushed seeing a man about a year older then her. He had brown hair white skin and forest green eyes. He was dressed in black leather jeans black combat boots with a punisher style black shirt and a leather jacket with three spikes on each shoulder and spiked gloves.

"Damnit man." The Dealer said having lost another round though he was having fun if his smile was any indication.

"You own this place and you actually just gamble all the time." One of the servers said amused.

"What can I say? Dad's money well spent. Besides not like I actually have to work since everyone is having a good time." The man said before spotting Meg and smiled at her making her blush some more before smiling and waved to him. "Well hello." The Man said. "Got a name miss?" The man asked.

"Uh Meg Griffin." Meg answered shyly.

"Sean Ashburn Kruger the owner of this fine establishment." Sean said kissing her hand like a gentleman making her blush more and giggle.

"Hey Dumbass get back!" One of the security guards said to Peter.

"Oh come on this thing is rigged!" Peter said childishly.

"Dad what are you doing?" Meg asked.

"Shut up Meg." Peter said.

"Is there a problem here?" Sean asked narrowing his eyes on Peter.

"Yeah your slot machines are all rigged I lost all my money in five minutes and I want a refund." Peter said crossing his arms expecting to get his way.

"It doesn't work that way man. How much money did he even put in?" Sean asked the security guard.

"He only put in one dollar and lost then this happened." The Security guard said.

"Dad how can you lose all your money if you only put in one dollar?" Meg asked embarrassed.

"That was all I brought with me." Peter said.

"Peter please don't make a fuss about this." Lois said.

"No Lois. We're not leaving till I get my money back with interest." Peter said.

Five seconds later

"OW!" Peter yelled as he was thrown out the Casino. "Fine it was a crappy place anyway!" Peter yelled walking away while Lois and Meg stayed.

"Look I'm so sorry about all that." Lois said apologizing to Sean since Meg told him he owned the place.

"No problem. Anyway you and your daughter are welcome to stay in the hotel rooms if you want since I doubt you want to stay with him anyway." Sean said making Meg smile.

"Come on mom please?" Meg begged.

"Well you can if you want but I should be getting home since I have to check up Stewie. Have fun Meg and don't go blowing all your money." Lois said calling a cab.

Next day

"Peter I cannot believe you did something so stupid." Lois said as she and Peter argued about last night just as Meg got home.

"Oh come on Lois that place is so rigged." Peter said childishly.

"Dad you spent one dollar how is that rigged?" Meg asked before he punched her really hard in the face.

"Shut up Meg!" Peter yelled.

"Oh my god Peter you idiot!" Lois yelled calling an ambulance since Meg's face was really messed up.

At the hospital

"I'm afraid your daughter is going to need surgery to repair the damage done to her face. How did this happen by the way?" Doctor Hartman asked.

"She fell over the stairs." Peter lied not really caring.

"Well in any case your going to need 25,000 dollars in order to repair her face." Doctor Hartman said.

"We cant afford that so just cut the life-support." Peter said again not caring.

"PETER!" Lois yelled.

"What I don't like her." Peter said before she stomped off. "See even you don't like her." Peter said smiling like an idiot.

"I do care for her you asshole I'm just going to see the one person who might help when you wont." Lois yelled.

At the Casino

Sean was in the break room at his Casino when one of the servers walked in.

"Uh sir a Lois Griffin is here to see you about something urgent." The female server said.

"Thanks Emily." Sean said before standing up and made his way to the bar area. Lois was in the bar area looking really concerned. "Hello Lois back so soon?" Sean asked playfully.

"Um Sean I'm not here to gamble this time. I need your help. Meg is in the hospital with a really messed up face thats going to cost us a lot of money that would make a dent in our savings. I want to go through with it but since Peter controls most of the account he wont let me so I came to you for help." Lois said making him frown in concern.

"What exactly happened?" Sean asked sitting next to her.

"Peter uh...He punched her in the face really hard." Lois said making his eyes widen.

"HE WHAT!" Sean yelled in anger.

"I know I'm really angry about this to but since you seem to care for Meg I was hoping you could pay for the surgery." Lois said hopeful.

"Well of course I will but I expect something in return since you know the old saying do something nice for someone you do something nice for them as well." Sean said making her look down before unbuttoning her shirt before he stopped her. "Uh not that since I don't want you to look desperate. How about this you work for this place for a month to pay off the debt you owe." Sean said making her sigh in relief both in him helping her and not making her sleep with him though secretly she wouldn't mind it since he looked like a very nice person.

"Thank you so much." Lois said hugging him accidentally pressing his face into her breasts.

Later

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Griffin I'm proud to say your daughter is doing fine. Better then fine actually since someone had paid for a group of professionals to do the surgery on her." Doctor Hartman said before Meg walked out and Lois gasped when Meg came out completely different then ever before. She had long legs much taller and thiner then ever along with a pair of Large C cup sized breasts and much longer hair.

"Whoa! What happened to me?" Meg asked in excitement checking out her new body.

"Like the new look?" Sean asked leaning on the wall.

"You did this?" Meg asked.

"You did say you didn't like how you looked despite what I told you so I decided to give you a new look even though you really didn't need one." Sean said making her blush and smile at him before pulling him into a hug.

"So can you fix my other kids?" Peter asked before Sean punched him in the face hard knocking him out.

"He deserved that." Sean said kissing Meg's forehead making her smile at him.

"So uh whats going to happen now?" Meg asked.

"Well thats up to you and your mother. You can stay with me since I do not want you anywhere near him anymore after what he did." Sean said making her eyes widen in excitement.

"Can I mom? Please?" Meg begged.

"Well I don't know I mean I don't like what your father does but I still want you at home." Lois said.

"I can still be there. I can always come visit during the day and weekends when I'm not busy." Meg said.

"Well...Alright you can stay with him. It's the least I owe him since he paid for the surgery." Lois said making Meg Squeal in joy before jumping in his arms making them chuckle.

"Now you'll hold up your end of the deal." Sean said.

"What deal?" Meg asked.

"Your mother works for me for the next month to pay off her debt for the surgery during the night." Sean said.

"Its worth it honey plus I'm sure I'm going to be seeing you around a lot that way. By the way how did you get these people to give her plastic surgery that must have cost extra?" Lois said.

"My dad owns a multi billion dollar company. I asked him to let me run my own business the way I know how and here we are. I'm still expanding certain parts of the Casino for more private areas." Sean said.

"Well ok then so when do I start?" Lois asked.

"Tonight. Emily will tell you what to do. In the meantime I better get her settled in to her new home." Sean said making Meg smile.

Later

"Wow." Meg said as Sean drove her to a large mansion that was literally right next to the beach giving them a good view of the ocean.

"Figured you'd like it." Sean said as he drove into the garage with dozens of other expensive cars.

"So you basically live on your own with no supervision at all?" Meg asked as she carried a suitcase full of her stuff that she needed.

"Basically. I've got three brothers who moved out when they were my age. My dad and my mom don't seem to mind since we're not that far away from them. I own the Casino my bother David owns a weapons research company my brother Jackson owns a yacht company and my last brother who's only a year older then me owns a hotel thats on the ocean literally." Sean said chuckling at her dumbfounded face.

"Wow. Talk about a successful family." Meg said making him chuckle before kissing her forehead making her smile.

"Well now you apart of it. And I'm sure it will only get bigger when david and his two wives..." Sean tried to say.

"Two wives?" Meg asked confused.

"Oh yeah thats right my family is so successful that we're allowed to bend a few rules such as having a harem. Though Dad is happy to have mom in his life over any other woman." Sean said smiling as he looked at the picture of his family when he was younger.

"And what about you am I enough?" Meg asked.

"Well I wouldn't mind having another girl in my life. You see heres the thing I know for a fact that others like you particularly your former life need someone to care for them romantically as I do for you." Sean said making her blink before smiling at him and kissed him.

"Your so sweet. Truthfully I'm a uh little curious about both men and girls so consider yourself lucky." Meg said making him smirk before kissing her back. "So you said you weren't finished expanding your casino what else do you have in mind?" Meg asked.

"That depends how ok are you with a little adult entertainment?" Sean asked making her smirk.

"Like I said consider yourself lucky." Meg said making him chuckle.

"Alright so my plan for the rest of the building is to build extra parts of the building. The Main part for gambling will expand even more with more rooms. An adult entertainment center for lets just say women who are into other women." Sean said making her giggle.

"Does that include putting me on display?" Meg asked.

"Your still 17 years old so not yet not till your 18." Sean said. (I know she's supposed to be 16 in this but I'm making her 17 now and 18 in a few chapters later)

"Aw to bad I'm sure it would be exciting." Meg said making him chuckle.

 **Authors** **Note: Man I've got all these ideas in my head that I cant stop myself from making new stories all of a sudden. It's like I got struck by lightning like Barry Allen did when he became the flash only difference is that my power is creative thinking. Anyway so yeah now I'm making a family guy story. Now like all my stories this will be a harem. So far these are the girls I've picked.**

 **Meg turned to multiverse version**

 **Lois**

 **Bonnie no daughter**

 **Jillian**

 **Diane Simmons**

 **Trica Takanawa**

 **Lana Lockhart**

 **Dr. Amanda Rebeca**

 **LaDawn**

 **Maid Madeline**

 **Misty**

 **Nora**

 **Sarah the lesbian turned BI in story**

 **Sujin**

 **Tanya**

 **Angela**

 **Gina**

 **Connie**

 **Now I know theres more hot girls from the series and yes I plan to add them maybe even with those from American Dad and the Cleveland show. Now Read and Review.**


	2. The Young wild Life for Meg

Chapter 2 The young wild life for Meg

Meg Moaned as she woke up from her large king sized bed that was in the shape of a heart. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head before sighing in relaxation as she got out of her bed before making her way to her personal bathroom in the nude.

Sean smirked as he watched his insanely large TV in the living room before he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders making him smirk more as he turned around and saw Meg in a blue robe.

"Morning." Meg said kissing his cheek making him chuckle.

"Morning to you to beautiful." Sean said as he pulled her down next to him making her smile as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So got any plans for today?" Meg asked.

"Other then just work nothing really. But you still need to go to school at least till the school year is over." Sean said making her smirk which made him raise an eyebrow. "Whats with the smirk? What are you planning?" Sean asked.

"Oh nothing just since I've got a new body I'm sure I'm going to be impressing certain people in school including a few future harem members." Meg said making him grin.

"Oh I see." Sean said.

"Besides theres something I always wanted to do to Connie and now that I've got the body for it I can." Meg said before standing up and walked to her room while swaying her hips for his enjoyment making him chuckle.

"This should be interesting." Sean said.

Later

"Whoa." Many of the students said as Meg walked the hallways of the school.

"When did she get so hot?" Another student whispered to his buddies.

"Oh Connie." Meg said approaching her.

"What do you want los...Holy crap! Meg?" Connie said in shock.

"The one and only. Like the new look that my boyfriend gave me?" Meg asked posing for her.

"Meg you look...Look..." Connie tried to say.

"Drop dead sexy? I know and I'm loving every moment of it. Care to talk for a moment?" Meg asked.

"Uh sure." Connie said as they walked to the bathroom while the Other students went to class. They entered the bathroom and Meg silently locked the door. "So uh what do you want to..." Connie tried to ask before Meg pulled her into a kiss making her eyes widen in shock and tried to push her away for a few seconds before lust took over and kissed back. Meg pulled back after a full minute of kissing her and had a small trail of saliva hanging between their mouths.

"Mmm I always wanted to do that. Want to go further?" Meg asked kissing her neck.

"Uh Meg I don't know...I've never." Connie tried to say between moans.

"Shhhh." Meg shushed her placing a finger on her lips. "Don't worry this will be quick." Meg said before getting to her knees and unbuckled her pants pulling them down to reveal a pink thong with a red heart in the center. "Oooh I always knew you had a naughty side." Meg said pulling her thong down and kissed her wet sex making Connie gasp before moaning silently so no one could hear them.

"Meg I...Oooh." Connie whimpered out enjoying the pleasure she was getting.

"Like that? This is only just a taste of what I'm offering you." Meg said shoving her tongue deep inside making Connie gasp in bliss before She had to bite down on the bottom of her shirt to keep herself from screaming as she came hard in her mouth making Meg moan before lapping up any left overs. "Delicious." Meg said before pulling her thong and pants back up.

"Wow. Where'd you learn to be that good?" Connie asked out of breath.

"Lets just say I'm learning. If you want more..." Meg said pulling out a card from her back pocket and placed it between her breasts. "Come to this address and if you want to bring Gina with you if you want to make it more fun. See ya later." Meg said kissing her before walking out the bathroom as she unlocked it.

"Wow." Connie said in awe before looking at the card and grinned. "Meg Griffin challenge accepted." Connie said shuddering at all the possibilities.

Later

"In local news the Happy go lucky toys has released a series of unsafe and dangerous toys out on the market. I feel sorry for the poor sap that let those dangerous hazards out." Diane said on the TV.

"Hundred bucks says it was the fat idiot from a week ago." Emily said as she prepared the bar for when the Casino opened in a couple hours.

"Ya think?" Sean said amused.

"Who doesn't think it was that dumbass?" One of the servers said.

"True enough." Sean said before he walked into his office where Meg was at waiting for him.

"Hello." Meg said making him smirk before kissing her making her moan.

"So how was school today?" Sean asked.

"Oh it was exciting. Hope you don't mind some extra company tonight." Meg said.

"Sorry honey but I'm going to be here all night to help manage the construction of the unfinished parts of the building." Sean said making her pout making him chuckle before kissing her again. "But thankfully after tonight I got the rest of the week off and then we can have some fun." Sean said making her grin.

"Good cause by then I'm sure my little guest will be fully ready for you." Meg said making him chuckle.

Later at night

"Wow." Gina said seeing the big mansion.

"And right by the beach." Connie said before ringing the door bell. Seconds later Meg opens it and surprisingly Meg is completely naked.

"Um your naked!" Gina said in shock making Meg giggle.

"Nothing wrong with showing off this body don't you agree Connie?" Meg said winking at her making Connie blush. "Well don't just stand there come on in." Meg said letting them inside while licking her lips seeing their behinds. "Now why don't you make yourselves comfortable and take off your clothes." Meg said walking over to Connie and pulled off her top showing she didn't have a bra on showing her C cup sized breasts that were a little smaller then hers. "Like I said in the bathroom you are naughty." Meg said making Connie blush some more before she took off her pants and she didn't have any panties on.

"Wow." Gina said as she pulled down her panties making all three naked as the day they were born.

"Mmm Nice. Now lets have some fun since I'm sure Connie has been dying for some more action." Meg said before pulling her into a kiss making Connie moan into her mouth before Gina getting all hot and aroused joined in pressing her breasts against her back and kissed her neck making Connie whimper into Meg's mouth.

Next day

Meg Connie and Gina were in Meg's room spread out all over the bed. Connie had her head next to Meg's sex while Gina had her head on Meg's breasts before Meg woke up and saw them and smirked before getting up without waking them up and headed for the shower.

Meg Moaned as she washed the sweat she had on her body from the long night sex orgy.

Sean walked into the mansion before heading into the living room and turned on the TV.

"Good Morning." Meg said making him look behind him and saw Meg in her blue robe again making him smirk as she walked towards him and sat down next to him.

"So how was your night with the new girls?" Sean asked before two pair of hands rubbed his shoulders making him look behind him and saw Connie and Gina both in white Aprons and nothing else showing off their behinds.

"Like the outfit honey?" Connie said making him chuckle before kissing her making her moan before he did the same to Gina.

"Now I believe you two have some house work to do." Meg said making them giggle before doing what they were told.

"I assume you told them about the other additions to the casino?" Sean said.

"You mean the lesbian strip club yes I did and they'll do it alright once they turn 18 or you could let us..." Meg said.

"No. I might have the luxury of getting away with certain things but I am not going to throw you to the sexual female wolves till your all 18 for your safety." Sean said.

"Aww your so sweet." Meg said kissing his cheek making him smirk before turning on a movie.

 **Authors Note: Yeah I know a little short but don't worry next chapter will be longer I promise. Anyway I want to ask you something for the strip club. How many of you want to see other women from other series in the club? I'm thinking of making this a** **multi crossover story harem. Those that don't have powers will be in the poll. Now if you want this to be a multi harem crossover please do vote in the poll. Now I will be making the main harem based on girls from Family guy American dad and the Cleveland Show since their all connected. Now Read Review and Vote please. Oh and if you have any suggestions for future lemons and girl on girl action scenes let me know and ideas for the strip club. See ya.**


	3. The Former Stripper

Chapter 3 The former Stripper

"Remind me again why are we going to your moms house?" Sean asked as he drove them to her old home.

"I haven't seen mom in a week even after she started her job at the Casino so this is just a visit plus my dad isn't home right now so nows a better time then ever." Meg said.

"Oh good to know." Sean said as they arrived at the house and saw a moving truck next door.

"Huh?" Meg said as they got out.

"Oh hey Meg haven't seen you around lately." Brian said.

"Wow an actual talking dog." Sean said surprised.

"Oh so you must be Meg's boyfriend that Lois was talking about." Brian said shaking his hand.

"The one and only." Sean said. "So whats going on here?" Sean asked.

"Oh hi you two didn't expect to see you both here." Lois said coming out with Stewie in her arms.

"Let me down you vile woman!" Stewie yelled making Lois giggle.

"Well this little guy has a mouth on him." Sean said ruffling his head.

"Mom whats going on?" Meg asked.

"Oh just some new neighbors or at least one new Neighbor since from what I heard these two are getting a divorce." Lois said. "Its always sad when a marriage ends." Lois said.

"Unless one of the parents is abusive and dumb." Sean muttered to Meg who giggled.

Soon a beautiful woman with white skin blue eyes (I know her eyes are black but practically all the people in the series eyes are black so I'm changing that) and Black hair walked in a purple dress.

"Hello." Sean whispered to Meg who grinned.

"Hi there my name is Bonnie." Bonnie said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you Bonnie. I'm Lois this is my daughter Meg and Her boyfriend Sean and this is my son Stewie." Lois said.

"You will bow down to me!" Stewie yelled getting Bonnie and Lois to giggle.

"Is he always like this?" Sean asked.

"You get used to it." Meg said before a truck pulled out.

"Bonnie I'm heading out to get some things." A man said before driving off.

"I assume thats your husband?" Sean asked.

"Soon to be Ex. Joe we just drifted apart. He still gets the house. I already picked out a nice hotel till I can settle on finding a home." Bonnie said.

"Or you could move in with us." Meg said.

"She's right my place is beyond big enough for more people. I wouldn't mind." Sean said.

"Oh I don't know I wouldn't want to impose." Bonnie said.

"Nonsense I don't mind helping someone out plus I can probably help you get a job." Sean said.

"Yeah you could work out at the Casino with us. He actually owns the place." Lois said surprising her.

"Really but your only what 18?" Bonnie said.

"Lets just say I'm from an extremely wealthy and successful family. I got three brothers with their own businesses." Sean said.

"Well...If you really don't mind I suppose I could stay till I get my own place." Bonnie said.

"Good I'll get some guys to get your stuff while we take you to the house." Sean said.

Minutes later

"So Bonnie what did you do for a living before moving here?" Meg asked.

"Well actually I was just a housewife before coming here. What I did before marrying Joe though Uh well..." Bonnie trailed off.

"Come on you can tell us we don't judge." Meg said.

"I uh used to be a stripper back then straight after high school." Bonnie said blushing.

"Were you good at that back then?" Meg asked curiously.

"Well I did get a lot of admires back then mostly just women before I met Joe and quit my job back then." Bonnie said blushing remembering those old days and remembered the good thrills she got with it from the one night stands with other woman that asked for a more private setting at their homes.

"Ever miss that job?" Meg asked.

"A little. I mostly just miss the thrill and the excitement." Bonnie said smiling.

"Here we are." Sean said making Bonnie look and widen her eyes in surprise seeing the large mansion next to the beach.

"Oh my." Bonnie said in surprise.

"I never said it was a normal house." Sean said as they walked in and saw Connie and Gina in regular clothes cleaning up the place.

"Oh I didn't know there were other people here." Bonnie said.

"They go to school with Meg and lets just say they stay here more then at their family homes till they decided to move in. Not that I mind since I love the company. Anyway Let me show you to your room." Sean said as they walked upstairs while the girls talked.

"So another addition for us?" Connie asked making Meg giggle.

"Do you really have to ask?" Meg said making them all giggle.

"Here we are." Sean said opening the door to her room that had a good view of the ocean.

"Oh my its beautiful up here." Bonnie said.

"Well let me know if you need anything. My people should be coming here any minute with your things." Sean said.

"Well uh actually there is one thing." Bonnie said smiling.

"Oh yeah whats that?" Sean asked before she kissed him on the lips making him grin.

"Thats for being so kind and being a gentleman." Bonnie said smiling at him in a seductive way.

"Well if thats the reward I get for just being nice Expect a lot more from me." Sean said making her giggle.

"Maybe." Bonnie said before he left and closed her door and she let out a shuddering sigh. "Mmm I feel 20 years younger for some reason. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass up." Bonnie said before she went to the deck outside her room and took her dress off reveling her purple bra and purple thong before sitting down in a chair.

"So how did it go?" Gina asked getting out of her clothes.

"Just need one more push. Meg if you will." Sean said as Meg giggled before getting out of her own clothes and headed upstairs in only her bra and thong all pink.

"You know what I feel like joining her." Connie said getting undressed and rushed upstairs with her.

"And you?" Sean asked Gina who smirked.

"No I want some more you action for now." Gina said making him chuckle.

Bonnie said as she laid on her stomach getting a tan before she felt a pair of hands rubbing her back.

"Hmm?" Bonnie said before turning her head and blinked seeing Meg and Connie in the nude rubbing her back making her grin.

"Like what you see?" Meg asked.

"No wonder you kept asking me questions about my old job but if you want me to do something more intimate with you your both going to have to wait till your 18 since I'm not going to get in trouble or get you two in trouble till your old enough. But doesn't mean I cant give you both demonstration as to why I was so popular when I was a stripper." Bonnie said making them giggle.

Later

Sean phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" Sean said.

"He squirt long time no see." A male voice said.

"James?" Sean said.

"Who else? Anyway I'm in town for a couple of days mind meeting up with me at the Casino?" James said to his younger brother.

"Yeah sure." Sean said before ending the call.

"Who was that?" Connie asked.

"That was my brother who's the second youngest of the four of us. He's in town for the next couple days so I'm meeting up with him at the Casino." Sean said.

"Mind if we come with?" Gina asked.

"Maybe next time. I'd rather not hear any of his teasing comments about my love life." Sean said making them giggle before he got in his car and drove off.

Later

"Hey James." Sean said shaking his hand.

"Nice place squirt only open a couple weeks and your already doing good." James said.

"I've got expansion ideas for the place at a later date. So what brings you down to Quahog?" Sean asked as they took a seat at the bar.

"Oh nothing much just traveling since my hotel is under some new construction. Speaking of construction what else are you going to build here?" James asked.

"Well most of that is confidential so I cant say but I can tell you I plan to build more parts of this place later. Dinning rooms full of music perfumers and singers a few rides out back. Hell I might even add in a few arcades for kids." Sean said making him chuckle.

"I remember when we were kids you would always go off to play that Jurassic park shooting game." James said making Sean chuckle.

"I could say the same to you playing the ticket games all the time going for the jackpot." Sean said getting them both to laugh.

"Time sure does fly. So find anyone special yet?" James asked making him roll his eyes.

"Yes and she's at home." Sean said making him chuckle.

"Be thankful you found someone already. Still looking for someone in my life." James said.

"Thats cause the first thing that comes to my mind when it comes to girls isn't about sex." Sean said making him scoff.

"I do not always think about sex." James said.

"Yes you do. Lets count the amount of times you got in trouble on the subject. The special cruise that Dad booked for us you nearly got thrown overboard when that woman's husband tried to kill you for sleeping with his wife and dad had to pay him off to keep you alive. Then there was at the airport with the security guard who beat you to death for hitting on her." Sean said.

"Alright alright whatever." James said making Sean chuckle.

Later

Music played at the Casino with all the servers and dealers doing their jobs perfectly.

"Here you go." Lois said handing one of the gamblers a drink.

"Thank you." The gambler said kindly.

"Enjoying the job?" Sean asked making her smile.

"You know the more I work here the more I want to keep doing this full time. Plus it keeps me away from Peter." Lois said.

"Still having issues?" Sean asked.

"Yeah our new neighbor Joe won the baseball game for his work buddies and he's annoyed that Joe is getting all the credit. I swear he's nothing like I knew when we were your age." Lois said sadly.

"Well If I was him I would do everything in my power to make you happy." Sean said making her giggle.

"Oh honey your so sweet. So hows Bonnie settling in?" Lois asked.

"I think she's going to be staying full time since she loves the place. You know you could stay with us if things get out of hand with Peter." Sean said.

"I might since he's out more with his friends drinking then he's at home." Lois said.

"Get away Pervert!" Emily yelled.

"Oh come on gorgeous." Glenn said.

"Oh no." Lois said.

"Is there a problem here?" Sean asked.

"Can you please get this guy away from me. He's been stalking me all night." Emily asked.

"Come on sexy lets blow this..." Was as far as Glenn got before Sean punched him. "Ok kid you just asked for it!" Glenn yelled about to punch him had Emily not kicked him in the balls making him let out a girly scream before she knocked him out with a kick to the face.

"Get him out of here and call in a restraining order." Sean said to the security guards.

"Emily I am so sorry about that." Lois said.

"Not your fault. Not the first time someone like him tried to get me to sleep with him." Emily said.

"Make sure security knows not to let him in anymore." Sean said to the security guards.

Later

"Thanks for driving me back home." Lois said as Sean parked his car in front of the house.

"No problem. See you tomorrow night." Sean said before driving off.

"Oh if only I was 20 years younger." Lois said picturing herself in many scenarios with the young handsome man.

 **Authors Note: And now the third chapter is up. Expect more chapters of hotness in the future. Now for the Harem list again.**

 **Those from Family guy.**

 **Meg turned to multiverse version**

 **Lois**

 **Bonnie no daughter**

 **Jillian**

 **Diane Simmons**

 **Trica Takanawa**

 **Lana Lockhart**

 **Dr. Amanda Rebeca**

 **LaDawn**

 **Maid Madeline**

 **Nora**

 **Sarah the lesbian turned BI in story**

 **Sujin**

 **Tanya**

 **Angela**

 **Gina**

 **Connie**

 **Cindi**

 **Loka**

 **Sandy Belford**

 **Carolyn**

 **Those from American Dad**

 **Francine**

 **Hayley**

 **Linda**

 **Gwen Ling**

 **Akiko Yoshida**

 **Mrs. Yoshida**

 **Sevetlana**

 **Lisa Silver**

 **Linda Memari**

 **Lindsay Coolidge**

 **Tanqueray**

 **Sooleawa'Uha**

 **DR. Gupta**

 **Devin**

 **And only one from the Cleveland Show**

 **Roberta Tubbs**

 **If any of you could provide me with some names from the Cleveland show I would greatly appreciate it. Also I might have reconsidered about the No Powers Harem members. While still regular humans I could have a special machine built by Sean's brother who makes special technology to create things and women from comics and movies. Let me know what you think about that. Read Review and Vote please.**


	4. Another Day in Quahog

Chapter 4 another day in Quahog

Meg moaned as she got out of her bed with Connie and Gina next to her naked as her as well. As she was about to stand up she heard moaning coming from the bathroom along with other sounds she's familiar with as of late making her smirk.

Bonnie moaned in bliss as Sean pounded her from behind in the shower with the hot water pouring down them.

"Oh my." Bonnie moaned as her ass slammed against his waist with each hard thrust.

"Damn you are tight." Sean said kissing her neck making her moan softly before whimpering as his hands played with her large breasts.

"Thats it keep going it feels so good." Bonnie said before she gasped as he spanked her hard making her moan in bliss.

"Sounds like someone has a kink for pain." Sean said making her nod.

"Yes please punish me however you like." Bonnie said before she gasped feeling her orgasm approaching and thrusted back into him wanting him to come inside her.

"Here's your reward Bonnie." Sean said taking one last deep thrust making her gasp in bliss as they both came and she shuddered when she felt his seed deep inside of her.

"Oh wow that was amazing." Bonnie said before going limp and he carried her out of the shower making her smile.

Sean sat her down in one of the large waterproof recliners making her moan from feeling the warm leather touching her body.

"Well you two had fun." Meg said walking up to him in the nude making him chuckle before she sat him down and licked her lips seeing his large cock.

Meg soon got on her knees and placed her mouth over his cock making him grin holding her head in placed before turning on the Tv while still enjoying her efforts.

Meg moaned as she started to deep throat him having his cock reach her throat. She soon pulled back and gave him a naughty smirk before pressing her breasts around his cock making him groan out in satisfaction while she licked the head.

"Mmmm you two sure are having fun." Bonnie said fingering herself before Connie and Gina walked in.

"Mind if we cut in?" Connie asked sitting on her face making Bonnie smirk before licking her pussy making her moan while Gina sucked on Bonnie's breasts.

Later

"Well that was fun." Sean said getting dressed.

"Where you going I thought you had the whole week off?" Meg said dressed in a blue robe after a quick shower.

"You do realize that was last week right or did you lose track of time?" Sean said making her blink before looking at the Calendar.

"Whoops." Meg said giggling making him chuckle.

"Don't worry I'll be home in a few hours." Sean said driving off.

Entering his Casino he saw the construction workers getting read to build the other parts of the building.

"So everything on schedule?" Sean asked Emily.

"Isn't it always?" Emily asked making him smirk. "Oh uh before I forget theres this woman here looking for a job. I think she said her name was Jillian. Also she pretending to be dumb and I can probably guess why." Emily said making him sigh.

"The whole no one likes a smart women BS. I got it." Sean said heading to his office.

Jillian was looking around the office when Sean walked in. He was very surprised by how beautiful she was equally to Meg as she was now. She had blond hair reaching her back dressed in brown pants and a blue shirt with one strap. She had Large D cup sized breasts and a heart shaped ass making her a vision of beauty.

"Oh hi I'm looking for the guy who owns this place..." Jillian said in the dumb blond voice.

"You can drop the act ma'm I know your not stupid." Sean said making her eyes widen before sighing.

"Was it really that obvious?" Jillian asked.

"You don't have to play that whole Dumb Blond BS with me." Sean said taking a seat behind his desk. "So why don't you tell me who you are the real you that is." Sean said making her sit down and she explained she was interested in the manager position since she was up to the task by explaining her skills and ideas for further expanding profit in the Casino.

"Well Jillian I have to say I'm very impressed. However I cant just give you the job outright." Sean said.

"Look I know I'm asking for a lot in a leap of faith but I really need this job since if I don't get some cash soon I'm going to be bankrupt." Jillian said in a begging tone.

"Where do you live exactly?" Sean asked.

"In one of the crappy apartments full of criminals and junkies." Jillian said sadly.

"Tell you what? Till I can decide if your truly up for the job you stay with me and my girlfriend Till I can sort this out. If you have the right skills for the job I'll hire you and when you have enough money you can buy your own place." Sean said making her eyes widen in surprise before smiling.

"Oh thank you. You have no idea how much I hate that place since half of the men keep trying to sleep with me and I don't get enough sleep out of fear." Jillian said.

Later at night

Lois and Emily were laughing as they exchanged stories from younger years. Though Emily was only 20.

"So let me get this straight you actually had a chance to be a model and didn't take because of your father?" Emily asked.

"Well I really did want to but I was following daddy's rules. Besides If I did model I wouldn't have had Meg or Stewie." Lois said.

"Don't you have another son?" Emily asked making her sigh.

"Honestly he's to much like his father. I don't want to say I've given up on him but he's just such a lost cause but I still love him." Lois said before she went to go serve some drinks to the gamblers.

Sean was enjoying himself in his office when Meg walked in.

"So I see you've gotten another girl to the harem for us." Meg said sitting on his lap making him chuckle.

"Well technically she's not a member yet since I only offered her a place to stay to get away from her old home." Sean said before Jillian walked in with a seductive smile on her face.

"Well consider me a member now." Jillian said walking towards him and sat on his right.

"What can I say I work fast." Meg said making him chuckle before kissing them both.

The night soon started to come to a close and Sean like before drove Lois home.

"Thanks again for driving me home again." Lois said.

"No problem hey listen tomorrow I'm having a singing performance and Meg told me you'd make a perfect candidate for the performance tomorrow want to give it a try?" Sean asked making her eyes widen in excitement.

"Oh my well sure of course I would." Lois said.

"Good. Emily will have an outfit for you tomorrow. I'll see you then." Sean said driving off.

"Yes!" Lois said in excitement for getting a good chance to do something with her life.

 **Authors Note: Sorry if this is short but I promise next chapter will be much longer and hotter. Now some of you I know have read my new story about Futurama Billionaire from the past. I've made a poll to ask if you all would like it to be a crossover as well. Simply vote yes or no in it. Another thing I'm going to be making a new poll for this story on the crossover girls. For now heres the current harem for this story.**

 **Meg turned to multiverse version**

 **Lois**

 **Bonnie no daughter**

 **Jillian**

 **Diane Simmons**

 **Trica Takanawa**

 **Lana Lockhart**

 **Dr. Amanda Rebeca**

 **LaDawn**

 **Maid Madeline**

 **Nora**

 **Sarah the lesbian turned BI in story**

 **Sujin**

 **Tanya**

 **Angela**

 **Gina**

 **Connie**

 **Cindi**

 **Loka**

 **Sandy Belford**

 **Carolyn**

 **Let me know if theres more girls you'd like me to add. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	5. MILF

Chapter 5 MILF

At the Casino the crowd cheered as Lois finished her singing performance making her smile and blush a little before walking down so the next group could perform.

"Wow you seem to be having some fun." Emily said.

"You got that right. It's the first time I've ever felt so alive. By the way wheres Sean and Meg?" Lois asked.

With said people.

Meg moaned as she was pounded from behind on his desk with her skirt pulled up and her tube top over her breasts as her boyfriend made love to her in his office. It was a new fantasy she got when last came in here finding Connie and Gina kissing him.

Meg gasped when he started spanking her ass hard making her moan loving the pain before she bucked her hips into his to meet his thrusts before she closed her eyes tightly as she came hard. Feeling he didn't come she pulled out and shoved him down in his chair before going underneath his desk to give him a blowjob.

However what none of them knew was that Lois was watching from a crack in the door. She was shocked at first by how bold her daughter was having sex in his office where anyone could come in but also at the same time she was also deeply turned on by the act seeing her daughter and her boyfriend having sex in his office.

In Truth though Meg knew her mother was watching them having had made plans for her to join the harem so she could ruin Peter's life after all the hell he gave her. She soon moaned in bliss as he came in her mouth and gulped it all down before pulling back and smiled at him as she sat on his lap while he kissed her neck making her moan.

"Oh my. I never would have thought I would be so...No. I'm a happily married woman who...Really wants to be taken by a real man. Screw Peter he's been ignoring me for weeks and I get the feeling he doesn't really care about our marriage anymore." Lois said quietly while sneaking away from the door so she wasn't caught while also making some plans.

Later

"Thanks again for driving me home." Lois said as Sean parked outside her house.

"No problem and also you performed really nice tonight." Sean said making her blush and giggle.

"Oh stop." Lois said feeling a little embarrassed. "Um would you like to come inside and have a drink? Peter took Chris and Brain out of town and my parents are taking care of Stewie for a few more days." Lois said really wanting to get some alone time with her daughter's boyfriend in a more intimate way.

"Well...Sure why not." Sean said parking his car.

'Step one complete.' Lois thought in her head in glee while leading him inside her house. Lois poured him a glass of wine while getting herself one as well.

"So can you tell me a little bit more about yourself? You only said you were from a rich family." Lois said.

"Well my dad is actually this major league big shot scientist who's known for doing the impossible. Last year believe it or not he actually found a way to make people younger to like back in they're early 20's or mid 20's." Sean said surprising her.

"Really so does that mean he's found a way to stop the aging process completely?" Lois asked seeing this was a big chance for her to be younger and have a wild time with this young man who has won her heart.

"Well not exactly it only makes you younger for now but he's getting there. Its actually a good thing since this way I can have a big family with Meg for a long time." Sean said making her smile seeing how much he cared for her daughter but inside she frowned.

'I cant just sleep with him I would be taking the best thing from Meg forever.' Lois thought sadly.

"You want to know something else about my family?" Sean asked.

"Sure." Lois said.

"Believe it or not but my family is actually allowed to have more then one wife or girlfriend." Sean said surprising her more and filling her with hope.

"Really? So say someone has a romantic interest in you and your with someone else you can date both of them?" Lois asked hoping he'd say yes.

"Yeah in fact Meg encouraged it. So far I've got her Connie Gina Bonnie and Jillian." Sean said before she pulled him into a kiss which he wasn't surprised by and kissed back. She moaned into her kiss before he was on top of her kissing her with such passion and love that made her feel so alive. They had to pull back for air gasping for oxygen. "One more thing. Meg also wanted me to add you to this growing Harem." Sean said making her smile.

"I'm all yours big man." Lois said before they kissed again and she pulled off her shirt while he tore off her pants leaving her in her white bra and blue thong. Sean pulled back and took the time to admire her body despite her being in her 40's she had an amazing hot body.

"You look amazing Lois." Sean said making her tear up.

"I cant stand it anymore! Ravage me you stud!" Lois said gripping his shoulders before she squealed in laughter as he swung her over his shoulder and carried her to her bedroom. Sean threw her on the bed making her shriek in laughter before he took off his own clothes making her moan as she licked her lips seeing his muscled body and a 12 pack. "Oh yes come to mamma." Lois said wagging her finger at him as he walked over to her in only his camouflage boxers with a large tent in them before he sat down and kissed her neck making her whimper.

"I'm going to make you beg for it." Sean said rather deeply in her ear making her shudder in excitement before he ripped her bra to pieces.

"Oh yes thats it." Lois said in lust before she gasped in shock as he gripped her thong and pulled it up giving her a wedgie making the front slide up into her sex painfully making her moan in bliss. "Oh my god! Yes! It hurts so good!" Lois yelled in lust. Sean grinned before giving another hard yank making her yell in shock before tearing was heard as he gave one final tug making her nearly scream out loudly had he not covered her mouth with his hand as she had an orgasm just as her thong was torn apart completely useless now. She panted in agonizing bliss for a few minutes while he played with her breasts making her moan and whimper.

"How did that feel?" Sean asked kissing her neck making her sigh in bliss.

"Oh you goddamn animal. I have never felt so alive." Lois said before he pulled her into a kiss making her moan.

"Now I think its time you get to have the main action." Sean said taking off his boxers making her eyes widen seeing his twitching cock.

"Oh yes. Take me like an animal." Lois said before she was on all fours and she gasped as her ruined thong was stuffed into her mouth which turned her on.

"Now which hole should I pick?" Sean asked himself touching her pussy and anus making her whimper in excitement. "Oh I know." Sean said grabbing her ass cheeks and shoved himself into her ass making her eyes widen and screamed into her gag while her ass was pounded.

'Yes! Yes! YES! YEEEESSS!' Lois yelled in bliss before he spanked her hard making her ass jiggle while she cried out in bliss.

"Just to think your own daughter will be seeing this side of you. How do you think she'll be treating you after this?" Sean asked while fingering her sex making her cry out.

'I don't care! I'll be her little pet if I have to! I'll walk around the town and the casino naked with a dildo up my holes saying I'm your property! I belong to you from now on! Just fuck me!' Lois yelled in her head.

"Your mine now Lois. And unlike Peter I intend to treat you like you should be treated. Like royalty. Whatever you want I will give. You want children to replace your son Chris I will give you that. You want Peter gone he's gone. You want to be wild for other women you can have all that. Just say who you belong to." Sean said taking her thong out of her mouth.

"I belong to you! I am your personal slut! I love you!" Lois yelled before he pulled her into a kiss just as he came deep inside her ass making her scream in his mouth in bliss before her eyes became half lidded. Sean pulled back and held her lovingly. "Oh Sean Ashburn Kruger. I love you so much." Lois said lovingly as they kissed some more.

"I love you to Lois Griffin or should I say in a few years or months Lois Kruger." Sean said making her cry a little as she held him lovingly

"Oh it sounds perfect." Lois said as she rested in his arms before they both fell asleep. Lois had her head on his muscled chest feeling his sweat touching her skin.

'Hmmm Lois Kruger? I think Lois Ashburn Kruger is better.' Lois thought while taking off her ring. 'Peter can burn in hell.' Lois thought while smiling as she fell asleep.

Next morning

Meg woke up with a yawn as she looked and saw Jillian next to her naked as her. She heard some soft humming coming from the kitchen and walked downstairs to see who else was up and smiled seeing her mother in only an apron showing her hot naked ass to her and the world. She turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Morning baby." Lois said as Meg walked over to her and kissed her which surprised her at first before kissing back and grabbed her ass.

"So how was your night?" Meg asked.

"Oh it was terrific honey. By the way how much longer till this strip club part of the Casino is open?" Lois asked making her giggle.

"Only a couple more months. You signing up already?" Meg asked.

"Oh yes and once you turn 18 next month the other girls will be going crazy seeing a mother daughter act." Lois said kissing her again which she returned.

 **Authors Note: Sorry this took so long. Anyway now Lois is in the harem. She's still married to Peter but not for long. Also I've decided to go against the crossover harem. Seeing as to how I really don't need it I just decided to shut it down. Now also some of you might not have noticed but I've put up a poll for what stories you all would like me to write about either from the same series or new ones. Pick 50 out of the hundred. Heres the current list for the harem. The American Dad and cleveland show women are still in though.**

 **Meg turned to multiverse version**

 **Lois**

 **Bonnie no daughter**

 **Jillian**

 **Diane Simmons**

 **Trica Takanawa**

 **Lana Lockhart**

 **Dr. Amanda Rebeca**

 **LaDawn**

 **Maid Madeline**

 **Nora**

 **Sarah the lesbian turned BI in story**

 **Sujin**

 **Tanya**

 **Angela**

 **Gina**

 **Connie**

 **Cindi**

 **Loka**

 **Sandy Belford**

 **Carolyn**

 **American Dad**

 **Francine**

 **Hayley**

 **Linda**

 **Gwen Ling**

 **Akiko Yoshida**

 **Mrs. Yoshida**

 **Sevetlana**

 **Lisa Silver**

 **Linda Memari**

 **Lindsay Coolidge**

 **Tanqueray**

 **Sooleawa'Uha**

 **DR. Gupta**

 **Devin**

 **Cleveland Show**

 **Roberta Tubbs**

 **Thats all for now. Read Review and Vote. See ya. Oh and suggest in the review who you'd like to see next in the lemon.**


	6. Living the Life

Chapter 6 Living the life

Sean groaned out as Lois gave him a blow job in the shower with the hot water running down their bodies.

Lois moaned around his cock enjoying his rich taste and tried desperately to milk him of his seed.

"Damn Lois you are a pro at this." Sean said playing with her hair making her moan some more before pulling back and stroked him.

"What can I say baby I love this cock. It's so much bigger then Peter's. Maybe it will get bigger if I act naughty." Lois said licking the tip making Sean groan out some more.

"Oh and how naughty are we talking here. Will you walk around work naked all day?" Sean asked making her giggle.

"Do you want me to?" Lois asked.

"I wouldn't mind." Sean said before groaning out loudly before he deep throated her making her eyes widen before rolling into the back of her head as he came deep into her mouth.

"Then I'll walk around work naked for the rest of my life." Lois said before he pinned her to the wall and spanked her making her scream in lust.

"I was joking Lois. Seems you need a little punishment for wanting to show your naked body to other men who aren't me." Sean said before slapping her ass some more making her scream in lust some more.

"Oh yes! I'm a filthy slut! Punish me you amazing Stud!" Lois said as he continued to punish her ass hard making her moan and whimper with small tears escaping her eyes. Soon enough her ass was bright red and throbbing in pain but you could tell she enjoyed every second of her pain. "Oh GOD! That was fantastic!" Lois said.

Later

Sean was in his office looking over some expansion plans.

"Having Fun?" Lois asked walking into his office.

"Always. Anyway I need to go somewhere for a few hours." Sean said giving her a kiss making her giggle before he left.

Sean appeared outside a bar called the Drunken Clam.

"So you want to buy my Bar?" Horace asked.

"Yup." Sean said. "Tearing it down for a side branch building." Sean said.

"Hey Horace whats with the sign?" Peter asked with his friends Joe, Cleveland and Glenn.

"I'm selling the place. This kid here is paying millions for the place." Horace said making them widen their eyes in horror.

"WHAT! You cant do that! Where are we going to drink after work?" Peter asked in horror.

"Not my problem. Besides the more you drink the dumber you get." Sean said before signing the papers.

"Enjoy the place kid." Horace said leaving with a check in hand.

"NOOOOOO!" Peter yelled as the building was torn down.

"Well this sucks." Joe said.

"How could you do this to us!" Glenn asked in horror.

"Fellas we can always find a new bar." Cleveland said.

"Not for long since I plan on buying all the places here for future business so don't get to conformable with the local bars." Sean said. This was his way of punishing Peter for making Meg's life hell.

"But what about your Casino? They need booze to make money." Cleveland said.

"True but these two aren't allowed in the place since to be blunt...I don't like them." Sean said.

"You Bastard!" Peter yelled about to attack him only for Sean to kick him in the nuts making him scream in pain.

"Goodbye fatass." Sean said leaving.

Later

"Wow so you really bought the Drunken Clam? I guess Peter is going to be scared out of his mind without his favorite bar around." Lois said kissing his cheek.

"Well It's my way of making him suffer for ignoring you and making Meg's life hell." Sean said making her giggle.

"So what are you planing to do with the torn down Bar?" Lois asked.

"Well I plan on making it a five star restaurant. As for the other bars well thats a surprise." Sean said making her grin.

"Good evening Quahog I'm Tom Tucker." Tom said on the News.

"And I'm Diane Simmons. In Local News Quahog's new resident is buying up every business joint in the area from bars to poor establishments. The Drunken Clam was destroyed over an hour ago. Local Resident Peter Griffin and a few others protested the demolition and demanded it be rebuilt but Sean Ashburn Kruger rejected all this saying it was time for the area to clean up its filth." Diane said.

"Coming up Diane's no love life." Tom said making her narrow her eyes at him in annoyance.

"Well your getting more famous by the day." Lois said taking a drink from her glass. "Care to go home and celebrate." Lois said seductively making him chuckle.

"As much as thats tempting I still got work to do. But doesn't mean we cant when I get home." Sean said making her giggle before leaving with a sway in her hips.

Later

Peter Griffin was not happy since his favorite bar was taken down.

"Peter whats wrong?" Lois asked though she already knew.

"That dumb kid destroyed my favorite bar and now he's taking all the good things from this town. I wish he never came here." Peter said childishly making her roll her eyes.

"Honey maybe this is a sign that things need to change. I mean look how better this place has gotten since he got here." Lois said.

"Better? Lois everything fun and hilarious is being taken away." Peter said.

"Uh Peter I think the real problem is that you don't like the fact that he's taking away all your booze." Brian said.

"Thats the main problem whats life without booze?" Peter said annoyed. "Well I am not going to stand for this. I'm going to get every sane person in this town and demand the mayor kick him out of town." Peter said stomping off.

"Oh he'll get over it." Lois said before Sean walked in.

"Hey Brian." Sean said.

"Hey. You know Peter seems pretty upset by the fact that you're changing this town." Brian said.

"What do I care? He's not my problem." Sean said.

"Damn!" Stewie yelled running down the stairs before Sean picked him up and over his shoulders. "Hello." Stewie said.

"Hey little guy. Lets get you some ice cream." Sean said making his eyes widen in joy.

"By God I adore this man." Stewie said as they left.

"Well Stewie likes him." Lois said smiling.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the late Update been trying to think this through. Anyway next chapter involves Stewie's first Birthday party. Also if you've read my Rider of the League story** **please Vote in the current Poll for which girls you want pregnant next. Read Review and Vote. See ya.**


	7. Birthday Party

Chapter 7 Birthday Party

Sean was in his office looking over plans to expand his business all over town. He was still pissed off though about Peter since A couple days ago...Well.

Flash Back

"No more! Don't let this jackass take all the fun out of Quahog!" Peter yelled as a small crowd of idiots surrounded Sean's Casino.

"YEAH!"

"Oh for fucks sakes." Sean said in his office.

"I told you this was gonna happen." Lois said standing next to him.

"Don't let this kid ruin our town! Lets drive him out of Town! Lets destroy his business." Peter yelled.

"Ok thats enough." Sean said walking out to the crowd,

"Get out of our town you jackass!" Peter yelled.

"Oh I'm the Jackass? Thats funny coming from a guy who hit his daughter on a regular basic." Sean said.

"Wait what?"

"You did that?"

"Uh oh." Peter said nervously.

"Oh yes. I even suspect he's been abusive to his own kids." Sean said.

"Who cares about kids! All that matters is yourself and what you want!" Peter yelled childishly before seeing the crowd he assembled was glaring at him. "Uh...What I mean is...SHUT THE HELL UP!" Peter yelled.

"Wow...I've seen babies make better comebacks." Sean said amused.

"You know what this is stupid."

Soon the crowd dispersed and went inside to drink and gamble.

"HEY! What are you doing? Get back here and help me get this jackass out of town!" Peter yelled.

"Sorry dumbass." Sean said leaving.

End Flashback

"Hello." Lois said walking in.

"Hey Lois." Sean said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"So you got Stewie's birthday party ready?" Lois asked wanting her baby to have a happy first birthday.

"Oh yeah. It's gonna be here." Sean said surprising her.

"Here? But this place is for adults." Lois said.

"True but it doesn't mean I can't hold it here for the little guy." Sean said making her smile and kissed him.

Later

"NO! I don't want to hold Stewie's party at that Jackass's place!" Peter yelled being a child...Again...As per fucking usual!

"Peter you're making a big deal out of nothing. Besides I always miss the big moments for the kids like their first words, their first steps. I don't want to miss anything this time." Lois said.

"Why can't we just hold it here? I can set up a big party for Stewie." Peter said.

"Peter no offense but the town is not liking you anymore since they know what you've done to Meg." Lois said.

"It's not my fault she was ugly! If she was like you none of that would have happened!" Peter said making her sigh.

"Ok you know what? I'm done arguing about this. We're going to the Casino to celebrate Stewie's birthday party and that is final." Lois said walking away.

"Damn! Damn! DAMN!" Peter yelled childishly. "Theres gotta be a way to make people come here instead of there for Stewie's party." Peter said.

"Hey Dad I'm heading out." Chris said leaving.

"Hmm. I wonder." Peter said.

Next Day

Everyone was at the Casino for Stewie's birthday party.

"What the devil is all this for?" Stewie asked Brian.

"It's your birthday party Stewie. You know the day you were born." Brian said.

"Ah. So this is all for me." Stewie said impressed before Sean put him on his shoulders. "Hello."

"Happy birthday little man." Sean said.

Suddenly Peter walked in smirking.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make!" Peter yelled getting their attention.

"Oh no what is that fatass up to now?" Meg asked.

"I would like everyone to leave this garbage zone called a casino and head to my place." Peter said.

"Why would we leave? This is the best party I've ever been to." Connie said.

"I'm glade you asked." Peter said showing a video of his place that was full of party crap including animals and other crap.

"Peter? How did you afford all this? We don't have that much money." Lois asked skeptical of how he was able to pay for all this.

"I asked took all our money to better casino and gambled it all. I made twice as much money." Peter said shocking her.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Lois yelled in rage.

"Uh oh." Peter said not expecting this reaction.

"Peter you idiot! Do you have any idea what kind of trouble we would have been in if you had lost? We could have been out on the streets!" Lois yelled.

"But it worked though. Now we have a better place for Stewie's party so lets get out of this dumb! Come on folks!" Peter yelled thinking everyone would leave but to his surprise no one budged.

"Get out of here Peter!" Lois yelled as security dragged him out.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT JACKASS! I wish you never came to my town!" Peter yelled as he was dragged out.

"You were honestly hopping he spent it all weren't you?" Sean asked Lois making her grin.

"A little. That way I could divorce his fatass and move in with you. Stewie would have loved the mansion." Lois said making him chuckle.

"Yeah I know." Sean said holding her close.

Later

"Peter I can't believe you did something so stupid!" Lois yelled.

"I just wanted Stewie's party to be here. Why do you side with him! I'm your husband for gods sakes." Peter said.

"You sure don't act like it." Lois said.

"What does that mean?" Peter asked frowning.

"When was the last time you said you loved me? When was the last time you showed compassion to me? When was the last time you did anything that I wanted? Answer never!" Lois yelled stomping off just as Peter's friends walked in.

"Jeez what happened there?" Quagmire asked.

"Ah Lois is taking that Jerks side. I don't get it. Everything was perfectly fine before he showed up. What changed?" Peter asked.

"You know from someone who's slept with countless women...I think Lois might be having an affair." Glenn said.

"WHAT! Come on we've been married for 20 years. No way could she be having an affair." Peter said in denial.

"Peter...I think you need to look at the evidence. Just hear us out. Lois has been working at his place for a while now. She works late nights and hasn't come home saying she was staying with a friend. I think she really is having an affair." Joe said.

"You know I think I recall Loretta saying she saw her in his car dropping her off before inviting him in while you were gone." Cleveland said.

"Look guys I'm telling ya. Lois would never cheat on me. We're made for each other." Peter said with a calm smile.

Meanwhile

"AHHH!" Lois screamed as Sean thrusted into her from behind.

"Sounds like you really needed this." Sean said before leaning forward to kiss her neck and play with her breasts.

"After the stunt that ass pulled oh yeah. Now give it to me! Fuck me till I can't walk straight!" Lois screamed.

 **Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay been busy. My main focus right now is on the Rider of the League since its my most popular story of all time. Now Next Chapter will involve a certain Family moving to Quahog. Now for the new and updated harem list.**

 **Lois**

 **Meg (Multiverse version)**

 **Bonnie no daughter**

 **Diane Simmons**

 **Trica Takanawa**

 **Jillian**

 **Lana Lockhart**

 **Dr. Amanda Rebeca**

 **Ladawn**

 **Maid Madeline**

 **Misty**

 **Nora**

 **Sarah the Lesbian Turned Bi**

 **Sujin**

 **Tanya**

 **Angela**

 **Gina**

 **Connie**

 **Marian Taylor**

 **Kimi Quagmire**

 **Brenda Quagmire**

 **Chloe**

 **Cindi**

 **Loka**

 **Sandy Belford**

 **Carolyn**

 **Sujin**

 **Joyce Kinney**

 **Other Meg (Sally)**

 **Cassandra**

 **Priscilla**

 **And thats it. I know this chapter is short but trust me the next one will be longer. Now Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS! Oh and for those who haven't yet Look at my Rider of the League story As well as my other stories if you haven't already. See ya!**


End file.
